Redeemer
| charge elemental damage = 750.0 | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge pellets = 10 | jump physical damage = 120.0 | jump impact damage = | jump puncture damage = | jump slash damage = | jump elemental damage type = | jump elemental damage = | jump crit chance = | jump crit damage = | slam physical damage = 120.0 | slam impact damage = | slam puncture damage = | slam slash damage = | slam elemental damage type = | slam elemental damage = | slam radius = | slide physical damage = 180.0 | slide impact damage = | slide puncture damage = | slide slash damage = | slide elemental damage type = | slide elemental damage = | slide crit chance = | slide crit damage = | wall physical damage = 240.0 | wall impact damage = | wall puncture damage = | wall slash damage = | wall elemental damage type = | wall elemental damage = | wall crit chance = | wall crit damage = | finisher damage = | max targets = | cleave radius = | conclave = | polarities = | stancemod = High Noon | stance = | introduced = Update 15.5 | notes = | stamina = 12 | stagger = }} The Redeemer is a hybrid gunblade that merges the functions of a shotgun with a melee weapon. Apart from its normal melee abilities, the Redeemer can also fire off a charged shotgun blast to hit enemies at range. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage makes it effective against Infested. *High charged attack damage. *Its shotgun blast benefits from the x4 stealth damage multiplier, which makes it a very handy and efficient shotgun coupled with Loki and Ash's invisibility. *Can attack enemies at range using the charge attack function. **Charged shot has innate punch through. **Charged attack deals very high total damage. ***Listed charge damage is per pellet, i.e. each pellet deals 75 damage without mods. Disadvantages: *Charged shot has a 30m range. Pellets disappears beyond this range.(Currently shots can go beyond 30m without disappearing, possible bug) *Relatively high stamina consumption. *Low crit chance. *Charged shot spread loses power at long range. *Slow attack speed. Weapon Loadouts Notes *Unlike the Glaive or other throwing weapons, the Redeemer's ranged attack does not leave the user unable to use the weapon for several seconds, as the Redeemer never leaves the user's hands. Rapidly switching between ranged and melee attacks is thus possible with the Redeemer. *The Redeemer's shotgun blast shoots 10 pellets, each dealing the listed 75 thrown damage, giving the charged shot a total combined base damage of 750. **Charged shots do not scale with Combo Counter. *Blocking is possible while readying the shot, this can make up for the time it takes to prepare. *At the right angle, the effects of the blast on charged shots make it possible to blow nearby enemies away. This can be used effectively against Infested. *As this is a melee weapon, the shotgun blast benefits from Auras like Steel Charge and Channeling mods like Life Strike. **It is also capable of healing Kubrow Health if they have Pack Leader installed. **The shotgun blast also benefits from Stealth Attacks multipliers caused by powers like Invisibility and Radial Blind. *The Redeemer can be fired while sprinting unlike Primary and Secondary weapons. Charging the weapon to do so will momentarily slow the Warframe down at the start of the charge before resuming full sprint. *Ironically, the shotgun blast is silent, making it effective for stealth gameplay. *Unlike guns, the shotgun blast will not make a Volatile Runner explode on death. *The Redeemer does not have an ammo limitation, so the shotgun can be fired as much as desired. *Firing the shotgun does not invalidate the "The Sword Alone" achievement. *The charge attack function is affected by attack speed mods and Warframe abilities. *The maximum range of the charged attack is affected by Reach. *Channeling the shotgun shot will consume energy for each enemy hit per pellet, ex. If shooting 1 enemy and 3 pellets hit, it will take away 3*(energy cost) so a standard channeling efficiency weapon will take away 15 energy if 3 shots hit. *While the Redeemer has a very low listed Status and Critical Chance, the shotgun blast calculates the chances for both individually for each pellet, thus making the weapon's actual Status and Critical Chance with its ranged charged attack much higher than listed. *Each pellet benefits from the bonus damage of Energy Channel, meaning a shotgun blast after using a Warframe's fourth skill could do an additional 2000 damage before any other bonuses. Trivia *The Redeemer is the first weapon that requires two different weapons - the Vasto and the Dual Skana - as crafting materials. **The in-game description does not match the crafting requirements. It says it has an in-built shotgun, but the gun used to build it is a Vasto, which is a revolver. *The concept of a sword integrated with a gun is based off the real life concept of the Pistol Sword, although the Redeemer uses a sawed-off shotgun instead of a pistol. **In particular, the Redeemer's grip stance with the blade parallel to the user's arm is reminiscent of the concept of the Indian Pistol Katar. Media Redeemer 15.5.2 - Mogamu Warframe Redeemer, It's Good to Be Vers. thequickdraw Warframe Redeemer Build Guide w High Noon Stance (U15.5.5) See also *Dual Skana, the dual wield melee used to craft this weapon. *Vasto, the revolver used to craft this weapon. Category:Weapons Category:Melee Weapons Category:Update 15 Category:Tenno Category:Shotgun Category:Blast Damage Category:Gunblade